1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to camera mounts, and more specifically, to a camera mount for a helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different camera mounts are available for mounting cameras to different types of objects. Mounting a camera to a helmet is desirable to capture action shots in sports such as football, hockey, baseball, or other sports in which athletes typically wear helmets. However, mounting a camera to a helmet may be difficult for a variety of reasons, including a lack of helmet features that may attach to conventional mounts without damaging the helmet. Furthermore, permanently mounting a camera to a helmet may be undesirable because the user may not always want to have the camera installed.